Maximum Ride, Falling for Edward?
by MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever
Summary: "Why are you trying so hard to make me love you? No one loves or cares about me, with the exception of Ariel and my father. So why are you trying so hard?" I screamed at him. "Because I love you and I know we are meant to be together." He screamed back, then he kissed me. Sorry, suck at summary's. Read please. not updating until i get at least 10 more reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**MAXIMUM RIDE, FALLING FOR EDWARD? **_

_**Summary: **_

"_**Why are you so intent on making me fall in love with you? No one care or loves me with the exception on Ariel and my father. So why would you?" I screamed at him. "Because I love you, and I know we are meant to be together." He screamed back, then he kissed me. **_

_**CHAPTER 1. MAX P.O.V. **_

Hey, I'm Max. I'm 5ft-11". Medium brown hair with blond and dark red streaks in it and totally bad-ass. Let's get on with the story.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked. Let me explain. Everyone in the flock has been looking at me and Angel very sadly, and Angel's about to cry.

"Max, we want you and Angel to leave. Please." Fang asked in anguish.

I couldn't breathe. "Why, if I even have the right's to ask?"

"All you want to do is save the world Max, and we don't want to. Angel, we are tired of having our minds interrupted. So please leave." Fang answered.

I looked at Angel and she nodded. "Alright guys. We'll do this for you, because we love you. But because of what you're asking, we're going to ask you to move on and try to forget us."

They all gulped. "We'll try our best Max, for you and Angel." Nudge said sounding so broken. Everyone looked so torn. Angel and I gave everyone one last hug, and I gave Fang one last kiss. Then I whispered to him, "Please try and move on."

He looked at me with so much anguish and nodded. "As long as you try and move on too Max. For me." He sounds so heart-broken.

I gulped then nodded. I walked over to we're Angel was waiting. We looked back one last time then we left.

After a few minutes Jeb spoke up. _**Max. **__What do you want Jeb. __**Meet me at McDonalds. **__Yeah, sure, whatever. _Then he left my head.

I stopped and looked at Angel. "We are going to meet Jeb and the closest McDonalds. Ok?"

"Ok Max." she said sadly.

"Hey, It'll be ok. We'll survive. At least we know they still love us." I said comfortingly.

She smiled. Then she said confidently, "Of course we will. Who would we be if we didn't."

I felt a surge of pride. "That's my girl." That made her giggle.

When we walked into McDonalds, we saw Jeb with a bunch of food, so we went over and sat down.

He smiled lovingly at Angel and me. "Hello girls. While you eat I'll talk. Ok with you?" He asked.

I nodded and Angel and I dug in.

"Ok girls, I have a proposition for you."

I motioned for him to go on.

"There's a little rainy town in Washington called Forks. We could live there together as a family. Just us three. You could go to school and learn a lot of things. What do you think?" he asked with excitement and hope.

I looked at Angel and she looked at me.

"Please Max. I want to learn and it would keep our minds off of the Flock. And maybe you would be able to move on like Fang asked you to. Please." She begged.

I thought about it. And since Angel hadn't pulled out the bambie eyes, I could actually think. _Oh what the heck. Angle and I could actually have a shot at a normal life. _

"YAY." She squealed.

At that Jeb grinned. "Know, what are you're names going to be. By the way, I'm you're father and my names Charlie Swan."

Angel and I looked at each other. "Choose each other's name's." we said together.

"Yours is Isabella Marie **(Mah-re)** Swan, is that ok Max?" Angel asked/said.

"Yep, and yours is Ariel. You can choose you middle name."

"I want my middle name to be Marie too. **(remember, Mah-re) **Ok Max?"

I smiled. "Ok sweaty."

We looked at Jeb and nodded, signaling we were ready to leave. When he nodded, we went to start our new lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~NAMED TRIBBLES~~~~~~~

Edward's P.O.V.

While I was thinking of a song of writing, Alice suddenly dropped her school books and froze because of her vision.

What I saw made me stop breathing. In Alice's vision was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had brown hair with natural blond and dark red streaks and slightly wavy. Her eyes were a beautiful brown, but they looked sad. She was about 5ft-11". Her lips were full and pink, with naturally tanned skin. She looked about my age, 17 years old.

Next to her was a little girl. She had blond bouncy curls that went around her head like a halo. She bright blue eyes that looked sad as well. She looked to be at least 9 years old and was 4ft-3". Both of them looked really sad. **(remember, he's a mind reader like Angel.)**

There was 4 other people in the cave they were in.

**(I would re-peat the vision, but ya'll already know what happened.) **What they said made me broil with anger. When she kissed the emo-looking guy, I felt jealousy. When they asked one another to move on, I swore to myself that I would get to know the Max girl. Angel and Max looked back looking so sad and torn. Then they left by _flying. Holy crap they have wings._ After a few minutes, Max stopped then she told Angel they were going to McDonalds. When they entered there was an older looking guy there. When he said what he did, I was ecstatic with happiness and hope.

After Angel and Max talked and, Max said yes. I'm guessing from the girl grinning with happiness. Angel chose Isabella Marie Swan for Max, and Max chose Ariel for Angel. Then they left to come to oh so wonderful Forks. (not the sarcasm) But it actually would be wonderful since Max, um excuse me, Bella was coming to Forks.

Then Alice's vision ended.

When it ended, Alice and I blinked, we looked at each other and smiled.

"Alice, what did you see that's making both you and Edward grin? I felt Edward get jealous over something in your vision," Jasper asked. **(Jasper feels emotions)**

While Alice told everyone what she saw, I thought of 2 songs for the beautiful girl Max. **(I think ya'll know one of the songs, but ya'll find out the other one later on in the story.)** After I wrote them down, I played them out on the piano and they sounded perfect for her.

"Well, sound like Edward found himself a girl that he can actually be with. In fact, from all the jealousy and love I felt from him, I would say he's in love. But the question is, will she love you?" Jasper said/asked.

"Yes Jasper, I am in love with the oldest girl, Max. Yes, I can be with her because she won't be so fragile I won't have to worry about breaking her bones. If she doesn't love me, I'll do what I can to prove myself to her."

"I'll help Edward." Said Alice.

"So will I Edward." Rosalie said with a smile.

"You know I'm helping. There'll be fresh meat to pick on." Typical Emmett.

"I'll help." Jasper.

"As will I." Carlisle.

"I will too. It'll be good for you Edward." Esme.

"Thanks guys." I said and smiled. Know to come up with plans to prove myself to her.

**Hey guys. So what do you think? **

**The next chapter will be coming up either this week or next week. **

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2. MAX P.O.V. **

"Mother of all that is holy Jeb. You weren't kidding when you said "rainy little town". And it's so green. Where's the sun? I need the sun man, or did you think of that." I complained.

"I know Max, but think of it this way. It's the perfect place to hide from the school, Itex, and erasers." Jeb said.

"Yeah, I know. But I just need a little sun every once and a while you know? Angel and I won't even be able to fly that much. What are we going to do with you?" I groaned.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Max. I just thought it would be a good cover up." He looked upset.

"Jeb that's not what I meant. I meant it's to good a cover up. We won't have anything exciting to do. Like fighting." I said.

He chuckled. "Max you will have plenty of things to do. You can do spots at school, shop with your friends, and don't give me that look, I know you won't don't like shopping but still, and I'll be training you even more things to take down the school and Itex. See, plenty of things to do." He said.

"Yes, I'm going to be able to beat the heck out of you. That's even better than beating the heck out of an eraser. And I'll love to take down the school and Itex. Yes. Wait, what about Angel?" I said.

"If she wants, I'll teach her too and you can both take down the school and Itex."

"Of course I want to help. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of those mean-butts." She said with a frown.

"Perfect. We're going to have a mini Max. Just what we need." Jeb muttered.

Angel and I giggled.

" Anyways, I'm going to be training you with more things than hand to hand combats. I'm going to teach you how to use a gun, sword, knife and any other And don't worry

"Cool. This should be fun." I said sarcastically.

He just chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~~~~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to our little house in Forks, the first thing I saw was an orange rusted truck in the drive way.

"Hey J-dad, who's the truck for?" I asked.

"That's for you honey. Something you can hardly crash and it would hardly dent." He smirked at me.

"Do you mean a car that Max can drive. Oh, I'm lovin it already." Angel looked at me and grinned while I swatted the back of her head. When I did that, all 3 of us heard chuckling.

Our heads snapped up and we saw 7 people. And they were looking at me.

~~~~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~~~~~TRIBBLESEVERYWERE~~~~~~

Edward's P.O.V.

When they pulled up, I was even more excited to meet M-Bella.

The little girl, Ariel, stepped out first, then Charlie, then Bella.

When I saw her, I thought she was even more beautiful in person. Dang, she's taller than I thought. 5ft-11".

When they saw us all three of them tensed. Max positioned herself a little over Angel and Jeb a little over both of them.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"My name is Carlisle, my wife Esme, my sons, Jasper Emmett and Edward, and my daughter's, Alice and Rosalie." Carlisle said.

They still didn't un-tense. This will take a while.

_**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3. MAX P.O.V. **

I stood stiffly, just waiting for them to attack, but they didn't. Huh. Then the one that looked to be the leader spoke.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, my sons, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, and my daughters, Alice and Rosalie." He said.

Guess what…we still didn't un-tense. Ha ha. You thought we were going to un-tense didn't you? Boy were you wrong.

"Hello. My name is Charlie Swan and these are my daughters, Bella and Ariel. We're new here." He greeted with a smile.

I snorted. "Obviously we're new here." I muttered.

The Cullens just chuckled. "Well, shall we go inside?" Ch-I mean _Dad_ asked.

The Cullens nodded.

When we were all inside, we went in the living room and sat on the couch. Then Angel started to giggle and we all looked at her strangely.

**(italicized is angel speaking to max in her mind, bold and italicized is max.)**

_Max, Edward is in love with you. He loved you since he first saw you. By the way, he thinks you're the most gorgeous woman in the entire planet. He's trying to find ways to prove himself worthy of your love. The Cullens are vampires but they drink animal blood, don't worry. They know we have wings because Alice can see the future and she saw us coming here and, um, that day. They're all going to try and prove themselves and Edward to us but mostly you then Jeb. They feel that you I are more important to prove themselves than Jeb. Oh, and Edward thinks you're just adorable with that look of concentration on your face. (Pause.) Right know he's wondering why you're just glaring at him. _

_**Kay, thanks Ange. Could you tell Dad what you just told me? **_

_Sure thing Max. Um, everything? _

_**Yes Ang. Everything. He won't let Edward anywhere near me. **_

_Okay Max. _

I glanced over at Dad. He looked like he was about to blow his top.**(For those of you people with a dirty mind, not that kind of blow.)** He was just glaring at Edward.

I'll admit it, I giggled at the look on his face. Hey, don't judge me. You would have to if you saw it. Plus, Angel was giggling two. Suddenly the house shook. The strange thing is, there was no thunder or anything. Then I just fell down onto my knees for no apparent reason.

_**Max, you're getting a new power. **_

**Really voice. Perhaps you'd like to tell me **

_**You're new power is seeing the future max. Use it wisely.**_

Then the voice was gone.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah Ariel. Got a new power." I said.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"I can see the future." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. MAX P.O.V.

Silence. That's what met my statement, silence.

"What! What do you mean you can see the future? Only Alice can do that. Oops!" Rosalie exclaimed. Wow she's stupid. At that Angel giggled.

The Cullens threw Rosalie a look that said, what-the-hell-did-you-just-do.

"What she means is-" Carlisle tried. Key word, tried.

"No, it's okay Carlisle. Dad, Ariel and I already know you guy's secret. Just like you know ours. So you didn't really didn't give any information away." I said.

They were shocked. The silence was a little to uncomfortable so Jeb decided to speak.

"Really Max? Do you mind explaining how your new power works?" he asked.

"Sure. How many of you have seen Charmed?" I asked. Everyone raised there hands. "You know Phoebe **(pronunciation fee-bee)**?" They all nodded. "That's how my power works. Exactly like hers." I said.

They all nodded. Once again, silence.

"So, what is yawls secret? If you don't mind us asking." Carlisle said.

Jeb, Angel and I looked at each other. They both seemed to be asking me if we should tell them our secret. I just shook my head slightly as if to say "no, wait until they tell us, and they nodded, but the Cullen's caught the movement.

I started to speak, and when I did, Edward seemed to relax. Hmm, maybe I can talk to him alone sometime. When I thought that, he seemed hopeful. I raised an eyebrow.

"Here's the thing, we won't talk unless you tell us your secret. Got it? I think you got it." I said.

They looked at each other, then Carlisle spoke.

"Okay. Well as you've probably guessed, we are not human. We are vampire's, but don't worry, we don't drink human blood, only animal." He said and I nodded.

"We're 98% human, 2% avian. For those of you who don't know what avian means, it means bird. Yes, we can fly. We can also kick your butts if we need to. We are genetically made to be stronger and faster than any human. No we are not test tube baby's, we were born out of an human stomach or whatever you call it. Any more questions?" I asked.

They gaped at me. Hm. Whatever.

Edward P.O.V.

We gaped at her. Wow, that was a lot to take in. When we were done gaping at her, Carlisle spoke.

"Who put the avian DNA in you?" he asked quietly. They tensed up. It couldn't be that bad.

Bella spoke. "….Dad did. I was donated." When she saw the looks of anger we were shooting him, she quickly spoke. "But he also broke us out. He saved us. I'm glad he did to because if he didn't we would probably still be stuck in those dog crates being tested on and all that junk. So, really, he also saved us." She looked at him with the love only a daughter would look at a father with and vise versa.

"Max, Angle, we need to start your training tomorrow if that's okay with you." Jeb said.

"Okay dad. When does school start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. We will start your training on taking down Itex and the schools after school. Okay?" he replied.

She smiled. She should smile more often. "Okay dad. Whatever you say."

Jeb looked at her and Ariel with fatherly love.

"Is it okay if we helped? We could be of great use to you. Plus you could use the number." Carlisle said.

"That's up to Max, not me Dr. Cullen." Jeb said.

"He's right Dad. We could use the numbers. They're in, but you can quit if you want to. This will be very dangerous." She warned.

"Please, call me Carlisle, and we won't quit. I promise." He said. Well this will be fun.

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully, the next one will be up soon. After all, I am a fast worker. ;).**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5. MAX P.O.V.**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE-BAM! God, that alarm clock is sooooo annoying. When I looked at it, it was broken. Well dang it. Know I have to buy a new one. After a few minutes, I got up and got dressed. I wore a black short sleeved shirt with blue _glitter_ on it that was in a way that looked like a rectangular sign. It said,

_MY _

_WAY _

_OR THE HIGHWAY _

The _"OR THE HIGHWAY" _ part was inside a blue glitter arrow. Yes, the letters were blue glitter two. I wore dark wranglers with black and red converse. I wore a leather jacket over my shirt and my hair was in a- "I'm the most badass person on the earth" ponytail. All in all, I looked badass. If you don't mind me saying so. I seriously need to paint my room, get rid of all the girliness. Light purple. Shudder. After that thought, I went to wake up Angel to get her ready for school.

"Angel, sweetie wake up. Time to get ready for school." I said gently.

"Okay Max. Can you pick out my cloths for me while I take a quick shower?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie." I replied.

I picked her out a pink blouse that said-

_I might look like an angel _

_But inside? _

_I'm really an evil little girl! _

_Mwahahahahaha! _

It fit her perfectly. I got her a hot pink skirt that went 3" inches above her knees with hearts on it, and ballet flats. When she got out of the shower and saw the outfit I picked out for her, she squealed in delight.

"OMG Max. This is sooo cute. I didn't think you had any fashion sense at all." She said.

"Gee thanks. I feel so loved. You're fashion rubbed of on me, ok?" I said. She giggled.

"Okay Max. By the way, love your outfit. It's so you." She replied. I just nodded.

We then proceeded to head downstairs and out the door. On the way out, Je-Charlie tossed us some protein bars.

"Thanks." Angel and I said at the same time.

"No problem kiddos." Charlie said.

When we got in the truck, I immediately started the heater. We already have our schedules, so I drove her to Forks Elementary. We said our goodbyes and I headed to Forks High School.

When I got there, the Cullen's were waiting for me in front of the school. I turned off my truck and walked towards them.

"Hey Bella. How's you're morning?" Alice asked while giving me a hug.

"Horrible. I'm going back to the hellhole you people call school." I mumbled. The Cullen's gave me sympathetic looks. I hate it when people do that so I glared at them.

"What do ya'll want?" I asked them with a sigh.

"We just want to show you around Bella. After all, we are all friends. By the way, I love your outfit. It's just so you and cut at the same time." She said/complemented.

"Thanks. First Ariel complements me, know you. My fashion must be getting better." I grumbled. She just laughed.

~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~SKIP~~~TO~~~LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I walked into lunch with my tray, I didn't know where to sit. So I decided to sit alone. Know to find an empty table. Boys have been flirting with me all day and it's really annoying. I swear, if one more boy flirts with me, I'm going to cut off his legs, burn his house on fire, and watch as he drags his bloody stumps out. _Especially _to _Mike…Newton._ The way he looks at me freaks me out. It's like I'm the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Trust me, I got enough of that from other boys I've known.

"Bella, sit with us." Jessica.

"Bella, over here." Alice.

I just looked at them deciding. I started walking towards the Cullen's table, then changed my direction to Jessica's table. The Cullen's face was priceless.

When I sat down next to Jessica, the Cullen's got up, came over, and sat down with us. The human's face was priceless too. Hehehehehe.

We talked about lots of things, then it was time for next period. Oh joy.

~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~SKIP~~~TO~~~AFTER~~~SCHOOL~~~~

Edwards P.O.V.

"Ooff. Ow." Was all Emmett and Jasper said.

Bella, Ariel, and Charlie just smirked. "I warned you not to underestimate my daughter Emmett, Jasper. Know, did you learn you're lesson?" Charlie said while trying not to laugh his head off. Trust me, the rest of us were to, except for Bella and Ariel.

"Yes-sir." They moaned out in pain.

"Good. Know every one, listen to what Max has to tell you. This is very important." Charlie said. We all quieted.

"Thank you. Know as you all just witnessed, I can kick any ones butt into next week, so don't mess with me, nor Ariel if you want to live. Got it? You got it. Always analyze your situation, see your options. Never attack first, and never, ever, go after your enemy first. Which means don't attack before they do. Let them attack you. If they don't, then surprise them. How, you ask? You go after them fast as lightning, like I did to Jasper. When you're enemy is down, don't turn your back on them. Wait until they're out cold, or, as much as I hate to say this, dead. No, I don't like killing. Does anyone not understand what I just said?" She asked.

No one spoke up. "Good know let's get on with the lesson." She then proceeded to grin evilly.

~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~

By the end of it, my family and I were all gasping and sore. Bella, Ariel, and Charlie weren't even breathing hard. At all. Damn Bella's amazing and beautiful all in one.

"I'll see all of you tomorrow at the same time. Got it?" Bella said.

We all moaned a yes. The three of them just smirked.

**Hey guys. Sorry the chapter wasn't up at the usual time. I was babysitting my cousins. Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully the next 2-3 will be out before Sunday night. That's when I have to go and babysit my cousins for who knows how many days. Hope ya'll enjoyed this Chapter. :P.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6. MAX P.O.V.

The next day at school, I decided to talk to Jasper. When I got there he was waiting in front of my parking spot.

"What is it you need to know from me Bella?" he asked.

"Jasper, yesterday in training you fought like you've done it before. Don't lie to me, I know you have. How many fights have you been in? I can tell a lot because of your number of scares." I said. Yep, that's me. Strait to the point.

"I have been a fight. Millions in fact. Why do you ask?" he said.

"Because I would like you to help Ariel Charlie and I to train your family. I can tell you think you're the weakest one of them, but that's not true. You see, Ariel thought the same thing about herself for a long time when we were with the others. We were all stronger and wiser than her, and that's why she tried to kick me out. She wanted to be the powerful one. She wanted to be just like me and much more. To this day I still don't understand why she would want to be anything like me. I just don't understand it, but that's my Angel for ya. My point in the end, is that she ended up being the 2nd most powerful because of her love for us. Me being the most powerful because of the same reason. Love for my family. So if you think you're the weakest of the family, then you're probably the most powerful. Never forget that Jasper." I told him while his family listened by his side.

He just looked at me for a minute then he smiled. "I would love to help you train my family Bella. The reason Ariel wants to be like you is because she loves you like her own mother. She loves you more than anything. Thank you, for telling me those things by the way. I appreciate it." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "No problamo Jasper."

"Edward, no need to be jealous. I'm not after Bella." He said. Edward seemed to ease up. Then he kissed me.

Edward P.O.V.

When I kissed her, I didn't know what to expect. But I didn't expect her to pull away abruptly and punch me so hard that if I was human, my nose would've broken. Trust me when I say, she packs a hard fricken punch. After she punched me, she ran to 1st period. *sigh* what am I going to do with beautiful, wonderful, amazing, strong Max.

"Edward, you moved in to fast. She's not ready to take on another relationship." Said Rosalie.

"I know Rose. But I just couldn't help it. She's an amazing kisser too." They looked at me in shock. "What? She was shocked and automatically kissed me back. She taste amazing too. Like chocolate chip cookies. Don't ask me how I know what those taste like, I just do. And with that, we went to 1st period.

Max P.O.V.

As I headed to lunch, I couldn't help but think about _The Kiss_. He's an amazing kisser to. Taste like stranna's. You know, strawberry's and banana's. Delicious. NO, BAD MAX. NO THINKING THAT KIND OF STUFF. All day I had avoided Edward and the Cullen's. When after school comes, I'll have to face them. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm. If you didn't, then you need to go to the hospital. No offense. Actually, take all the offense you need to. Who cares? I sure as heck don't. If you do….THEN QUIT READING THIS STORY RIGHT THIS INSTENT. Okay I got that out. Breathe Max, breathe.

Angels P.O.V.

I'm loving school. But that's not what I want to talk about. Max and Edward would be so cute together. I mean, like, cuter than Max and Fang were cute together. Like, adorable. Seriously adorable. He would be so good for Max. He could protect her and be there for her when she needs someone that that isn't family.

I have to get those two together. With the Cullen's help of course. I really like Alice. She has such a playful and fahionista mind you would think she was a child. Oh well, back to planning the get Max and Edward get together.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7. NO ONE P.O.V.

Max was confused about her feelings for Edward. He knew she loved him, and that he loved her. But what could he do to make her see that.

In the mean time, the wolves had noticed the 3 new comers, and when they investigated it, they realized that Max and Jacob Black looked a lot alike.

While the Cullen's and Angel did everything they could to make Max realize certain feelings for Edward, Max had figured out her feelings. Know what is she going to do.

Max P.O.V.

I figured it out. I love Edward Cullen more than a friend or brother. I'm in love with him. But I can't be. It would never work. He's a vampire, and I'm a mutant freak. I'm hideous.

"NO YOUR NOT!" Both Edward and Angel screamed at me with looks of pure anger on they're faces.

"Max, you're not a mutant freak. If you are, then so am I." Angel said stubbornly when I tried to argue.

"I agree. You're not a mutant freak. Nor are you hideous. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen/met. I'm glad you realized you love me, because I love you." He smiled. I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't love you. Even if I did, I wouldn't think/tell you. I have a rep. to protect after all. Whatever to the first one. I still think I'm hideous though. And there's nothing you can do about it." I said more stubbornly than Angel. Then I put up my mind blocks so strong neither of them could break them down if there life depended on it. I just smirked when they sighed.

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the chap. Not as good as usual, but oh well. Sorry it's so short. I'll update soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8. REAL MAX P.O.V. **

_Intro:_

_When I woke up, I wanted to know what was going on. Then last thing I remembered was Maya (MAX 2) telling me her plan to take over my life and then she knocked me out. It was a week before I got out of my prison. A week of not eating or drinking. When I broke out, I went looking for the flock. It was too late though. She'd already gotten to them. I found out Fang was kidnapped when we were 8 years old and that he know lived in a place called La Push. I heard he went by Sam Uley. That he was the leader of the shapeshifter wolf pack. That he was the only wolf with wings. I'm headed there right now to see him. To see if he remembers me. And hopefully he does. Hopefully he remembers the girl who sat next to his cage. The girl whom he helped come up with a secret language. The girl who fell in love with him at age 6. _

_End of intro. _

When I heard a noise, my eyes snapped open. When I saw a huge, giant black dog bigger than a wolf, I almost screamed. Until I saw the black wings. And the eyes. His fur was jet black. Just like Fang's hair.

"Oh my god. Fang?" I asked

The giant black dog looked at me, studying me for a moment. When he looked into my eyes, my world stopped. He was all I could see. I blinked and looked away, and when I did, he growled.

"Don't growl at me Fang. You might be a giant pup, but I can still take you down like there's no tomorrow." I said as I looked him dead in the eye. He gave me a wolfish chuckle and grin. He went behind the tree's, then came back out from behind in only a pair of cutoff shorts. He did have a body, let me tell you.

Fang looked at me and smiled with those familiar eye's shining brightly at me.

"Hello Max. It's good to see you again, after all this time.

**Hey guys. So sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Been very busy. **

**Fly on, **

**Chy**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9. FANG P.O.V **

I couldn't believe it. I imprinted. On my Max. The last time I saw her, we were only 8-years-old. Know here she is, standing in her beautiful glory before me. (I fell in love with her the first time I saw her.) I'm happy I imprinted on her too. I've wanted to see her since I was kidnapped. Know I can see her.

"Hello Fang. It's good to see you too." She smiled. I sighed. She told me everything. Let's just say I was pissed off. I then told her my story, then introduced her to the pack. I told her I imprinted on her and just like I thought, she took it wonderfully. Then I gave the guys a so get the heck out."

_6 minutes later._

"That's it. Right there Max." I groaned in pleasure as she gave me a bj (blow job.) Then I came. Then I switched us over. Then I tongue fucked her. Then she came. Then came the interesting part. The fun part. SEX.

_2 days later. _

We looked at each other. Then we began again.

**Hey guys. Not going into detail. **

**Fly on, **

**Chy**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER P.O.V. **

After 4 days we finally stopped. During that time though, Fang just couldn't stop claiming me. Now we're at the cabin with the rest of his pack and elders telling about Fangs old life before he got kidnapped at 13 from our E house in Colorado.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. So you're telling us that our leader is a bird person that was tortured when he was a little boy by scientist?" asked Embry.

Fang and I looked at each other, then back at Embry. "Yeah, basically."

BOOM!

My head snapped to the door frowning. "Oh really? They started baseball without me? Well they suck." I whined. I looked at the pack and Fang.

"The flock and the Cullens already know about Maya, and The Cullens forgave her, but not the flock. They told me they would wait for me to play baseball, but they already started. That, or they just gave me a warning hit because Fang here had to keep me busy for _4 freakin days_" I explained and emphasized looking pointedly at Fang at the last part. Everyone chuckled. "I need to get going so I can play some b-ball." As I stood up to leave, so did the pack. I looked at them in confusion and Billy Black explained it.

"You are a new imprint, and the first. The pack and Fang now they cannot stop you, so they will come with you for your protection. If anything happened to you, Fang would be devastated thinking it was his fault because he wasn't there. If you love him, you will let him and the pack come for your protection." He said, looking at me in expectation.

"When you put it that way, then yes, they can come." The pack and Fang whooped. I just smiled.


	11. Chapter 11 the problem

**CHAPTER 11. MAX P.O.V. **

When we got to the field, everyone was waiting for me. When they saw the pack, they looked shocked, and the Cullens looked like they would gag if they could.

"Max, what is the La Push pack doing here? We have a treaty." Said Rosalie.

I smiled at the flock and Angel. "Guys, this is the real Fang. He imprinted on me. These guys are Jared, Paul, Jacob, who's my brother, Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth. They are here because Fang imprinted on me, and they don't trust me to be alone with the Cullens." I explained.

Fang put his arm protectively around me. Then I noticed it. Leah was looking at Nick (the real fangs clone) like he was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen in her whole life. Fang and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Looks like Leah imprinted." I said. Then Emmett shouted, "LET'S PLAY SOME BALL." Everyone laughed.

"Ok, here are the teams. Edward, Maya, Alice, Iggy, Jasper, me (Carlisle), and Gazzy. The rest of you are on Esme's team." Carlisle said. "First to bat will be Emmett."

Emmett stepped up to bat. The pack stood on the side lined cheering for my team. Alice through the ball and Emmett hit it with a hard BOOM. Edward ran after it and Emmett took off. Edward caught it and Emmett was out. Emmett was mad. Then Nudge came up to bat. Alice through it and Nudge hit it really high and she took off, using her bird genes to go faster. She got to second base before they got the ball and she stopped. Then I came up to bat, and the pack went ecstatic. I just winked at Alice. In return she narrowed her eyes at me. She through it and I waited for just the right moment. Then I hit it. Harder than Emmett hit it, so Eddie boy had to go after the ball. Nudge got to home base and I did to just a second before Maya caught the ball. I smirked at her and she glare at me. It was when Gazzy hit it that the trouble stated. Three nomad vampires came out of the forest. (Not going to describe them cause you already know what they look like.)

Fang and the pack got up and came over to us. Fang pulled me into his side protectively and possessively.

"We heard you playing ball and thought maybe we could join in. I'm Laurent, that's James, and that's Victoria. " said the dark one with dreads.

"We were just wrapping up actually. This is my family. (he said all of our names.) Maybe another time?" Carlisle replied.

"We do not stay in one place for to long." Dread guy said.

"Of course, we understand." Carlisle said with a tight smile. Then the wind shifted. James hair smelt mine and Maya's blood and he looked at us.

"You brought snakes." James said. The pack and the Cullen's tensed up.

"You brought food to a game?" Laurent asked.

"They are not food, they are family. We ask you to leave."

Fang and Edward were standing protectively in front of Maya and me.

"Of course, I understand. James, Victoria, come. We will leave the Cullen coven alone." They looked at him like he was crazy, but did as he said.

"Well, we almost had a fight to show off the moves the _real_ Max showed us, as well as Maya and Angel and Charlie." Emmett said.

We looked at him.


	12. Chapter 12 after james is gone

**CHAPTER 12. Max P.O.V. After James is gone. Training time. **

It's been 3 months since James was killed. Since then Fang claims me every night, not that I'm complaining. Sometimes it's rough and hard, others soft and gentle. I'm now training the entire pack and the Cullen's with the help of Maya, Angel, Charlie, Fang, and the flock. Yes Jasper helps us too. Right now, we are just in the middle of training.

"Max, when are we just going to take down the schools' and Itex? Can't we do it now?" asked Embry. The Cullen's and the rest of the pack looked at him like he was crazy.

"No Embry, not right now. Not all of you are fully trained and ready to try and take them on. I understand that you want revenge for what they did to Fang, but now is not the right time." I explained, and he nodded.

The elders were here too, because we started training in Jake's back yard. They were observing only up until now.

"Max, they don't want revenge just for Fang. They want revenge for you and the flock as well. Why can't you understand that more people care about you than just your flock?" Billy said.

"Because Billy, I'm not an easy person to like. I have more enemies than friends. I'm just not that likable." I said giving him a "not going to talk about this anymore" look. He gave me a look that said "this isn't finished". I just smirked.

"Young one, why do you insist on trying to take down companies at such a young age? You could get dangerously hurt." Old Quil said.

I sighed. "Because Quilly, it's my destiny to save the world. I can't just let it and all the people in it die." I said and he nodded.

For the next few hours we kept on training them until we were sure thy would be sore when they woke up. When I said practice is over, all of the trainees whooped in happiness. I just smiled. Next thing I knew, I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I looked up at Fang and smiled, and he smiled back.

"What do you say, we go to Port Angelis tonight for some fun?" he suggested seductively.

I just smiled at him. "No, not right now. Maybe some other time when we don't have to worry about Victoria. Until then, the answer will always be a "not right now". He looked quit frustrated. I just smirked.

"Well then, why don't we go to a cave I know of. We can have fun all night long." He said, knowing I can't say no to a cave that includes fun. I sighed and he smirked his knowing smirk that I love, telling me he knew that he won.

Within 30 minutes, we were making out in a cave. Next thing I knew both of our cloths were off.

"Get on your hands and knees." Fang commanded huskily. Man that is sexy when he does that.

I did as he said and he positioned himself under me. Meaning his head was beneath my private area.

Fangs P.O.V.

As I sucked on Max's pussy, all I could think was "damn, she tastes so good." I gave her 8 orgasms before she was begging me to stop my ministrations. Then I was fucking her through her ass, thrusting into her harder than I have ever done before. Before she could cum, I flipped her over and thrust into her sweet, tight pussy. And she is wreathing my name and next thing I knew we both came. Within 30 seconds she was on top of me, riding me like a damn bull. Damn she's hot when she does that. We continued to pleasure each other the rest of the night, with only a few hours of sleep. I love her so much. That's why I'm always claiming her. I'm showing her how much I love her.


	13. Chapter 13 The final battle with vicky

**CHAPTER 13. Max P.O.V. The final battle with "Vicky". **

It was the final battle between Vicky (that's what I call Victoria now) and me. As I stood in the middle of the field with Fang on my right hand side, and the others forming a big "V" on my other side and behind Fang. Other's meaning me, Fang, the flock, The Cullen's, and the pack. When the pack and the Cullen's started growling, everyone started looking were they were growling.

Vicky stepped out of the bushes and started talking. "You know, I never thought that the 'great Maximum Ride' would ever need backup, but I guess I was wrong." She smirked.

"No Vicky, you weren't wrong. I just know when I can't stand alone, and when I can." I responded. She snarled at me and the flock and I just smirked. Everybody else snarled and growled back at her.

"ATTACK." Vicky yelled.

A lot of vamps came out of the bushes and I nodded at everyone on my side to attack as well.

We met them in the middle and everyone clashed. But I stayed behind, just looking at Vicky.

"What's wrong Maxie-poo. Afraid that my vampires are going to tare you apart?" she laughed sadistically.

"No, I just want to get this fight over with so I can go back to training to destroy the school." I replied nonchalantly.

She screamed in aggravation. That's when the fun began. She came at me, and I was just grinning like an idiot. "You know Vicky? I'm always good at pissing off people. Especially vampires." Then I met her half-way.

The fight with the newborns ended 25 minutes ago, and everyone was gathered around me and Vicky, watching us fight to the death. She already had gotten a good swipe at my stomach, which was bleeding pretty badly. Guess it's a good thing that Jasper doesn't feel the need to drink my blood.

I had Vicky's claw marks all over my body, and yet I was still ready to beat the living crap out of her. She, on the other hand, wasn't looking good at all. She was missing one arm, a finger on the other hand, half of her stomach, an ear, and if I'm not mistaking, she's also missing one eye. I am good.

She yelled in frustration and lunged at me. I easily side stepped her and had her head in a head lock instantly. I looked at everyone, and remembered the school and how much children the murdered. I remember escaping the school with everyone in the flock. I remember when Fang was kidnapped from our house in Colorado. I remembered when Angel was kidnapped not but 7 months ago and when we rescued her. When Maya kidnapped me and wanting to take my place (which she did for a while). When I dropped from the sky in the forest in front of Fang and the pack, who was hidden in the trees. I remembered everything, which gave me the strength to do what I had to do. I snapped Victoria's neck off in an instant. Now, as you know I don't like killing at all. But I did what I had to do to protect my new family. Fang, seeing that I still don't like to kill, came up to me and hugged me to his body for a couple of minutes.

Then he pulled back to see the damage done, and for me to see if he's alright. I did, and I looked over everyone else and made a little speech.

"When the time comes to fight the school, the battle's will be much worse than this." I said. That's all I said. That's when Fang jumped in.

"Max, lift up your shirt." I looked at him and knew I had no choice. I lifted my shirt, and everyone gasped. That's when everything went black.

**I'm so sorry I didn't post anything earlier. I've been busy with school. Any way, I would like to ask a question of you. I was wondering that if you had any friends, if you could ask them to read my story's, but only if you think that they will like them. Thank you to everyone who helped me with my story so far. **

**Fly on, **

**ChyChy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14. Fang P.O.V Oh Crap! **

I caught Max as she fell, all the while thinking, _no no no, I can't lose her. Not now that I just got her back. Please. _

Carlisle came racing over. "I need to take her to my place Fa-" I growled when he almost called me Fang. Only Max and the Flock can call me that. "Sam. It's the only way I can help her." He said desperately. I looked down at her, and my wolf whined.

_**(**_**Wolf, **_**Fang) **_

**If it helps her, then do it. **

_**But what if they hurt her? I can't risk Max being to close to them. **_

**So you're willing to let our mate die?! **

…_**No. **_

"Fine Carlisle. But if you do anything to make her worse I'll-"

"She'll be fine Sam." Cut in Maya. "Trust me, do you think that I would be going out with a vampire if they would hurt Max or anyone else?"

I sighed and Carlisle picked her up and ran towards their house, while the rest of the Cullen's, pack and the Flock followed.

We all waited for Carlisle and Edward to be done. Edward had taken medical school a long time ago, so he knows what he's doing.

They both came down stairs and immediately the pack, Flock, and the rest of the Cullen's stood up silently.

I looked at them and they both smiled, nodding. I grinned and ran upstairs thanking them.

When I got there, she was awake. When she saw me she smiled softly.

I raced over to the bed, and was immediately on it, next to her, holding to me. Thank _god_ that she's alive.

I pulled back and put her face in my hands.

"Don't ever do that to me again Max. Do you know how scared I was?" I said shakily. "I almost lost you." I whispered.

"Hey, it's not your fault, so don't blame yourself okay? You won't ever lose me, no matter what. You're stuck with me, and the Flock. Got it?" she said.

I silently nodded, just taking her in and memorizing everything about her. I came so close to losing her. When she's better, I'm taking her out and not bringing her back for a few weeks.

As if she'd read my mind, she shook her head no.

"Fang, we have responsibilities. I've got keep training everyone but the Flock, 'cause they already know how to fight. But I promise, when this is all over, meaning the school, Itex, all of it, I will let you take me away for as long as you need. Okay?"  
I nodded in eagerness, ready for everything to be over so I could be alone with my girl.

She laid her head on my chest and slowly started to relax. I laid my head on hers, and we both went to sleep like that.

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. The Saturday I was supposed to update this one, I was on a band trip, the last one with my teacher Mrs. Driver because she won't be here next year. I don't know what I'll do without her. She's like my second mom, anyway. Last Saturday I slept to late, and my grandmother doesn't let me on her computer. My mom got a new one for herself, and I get on it at night, when she goes to work. Sorry I'm late again. **

**Peace Out, **

**Fly On, **

**ChyChy.**


	15. Chapter 15 MOM? ELLA?

**CHAPTER 15. MAX P.O.V. Mom? Ella? **

It's been 2 weeks since I recovered, so I'm know continuing my training the pack and Cullen's. The Elder's are glad I'm alive, but want me to be more careful since I'm the alpha's imprint, and the only imprint. Billy looks at me like I'm his father, but I already have a dad. Oh well, he can be my second dad. I call old Quil Quilly. Hehe.

"Emmett, don't charge first. That's a rookie mistake, and I've been training you for, what, 4 weeks know? I can't remember. No more rookie moves, okay? Okay. Again." I lectured.

We were once again in Billy's back yard, with him and the rest of the elder's watching us. Joy!

"Max, can I talk to you for a minute?" Billy asked. I raised my eyebrow, but nodded.

I walked over and he started speaking.

"Max, why are you training them so hard? They're doing fine." Billy said. Why can't anyone understand besides the Flock and Fang?  
"Because Billy. The school doesn't send out rookies. They send out cold blooded killers. To them, we're the pray. To them, we're the bad guys. They will kill us without being told. I told the Cullen's and the Pack what they were getting into, yet they still wanted me to train them. If they want to help me save the world like they claim they want to, then they'll have to train just as hard as the Flock. Besides, this gives my family the chance to show these guys that we aren't a force to be reckoned with. I will do what I have to, to protect my family. No matter what it takes. Do you understand Billy? Do you understand that no one can save the world on their own? Especially a 14 year old girl? Do you understand how much stress this is putting me under, having to train not only a wolf pack, but vampire's how to fight erasers, flyboy's, m-geeks and many other things?" I asked Billy.

"Yes, from what you've explained, I semi-understand." He said. Good.

"Good, do you have any more questions?"

"No, you can go back to training."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

I heard air moving behind me so I side-stepped out of the way before Jasper could get me. I smirked at him.

"Like I said Jazz, I can hear the air moving all the time, thanks to my paranoia. Would any one else like to try to tackle me, and not succeed? 'Cause I guarantee, you won't be able to ca-" I broke off, feeling a heavy body slam into me.

I looked at my capture, but got a giant tongue in the face.

"Ew! Fang, that's disgusting." I said, and he just wolf-laughed, if that's possible. I glared at him while everyone chuckled. "No one can catch me off guard, unless your Fang, and are silent as the freaking night itself." I said turning away from him. "Now-"

"Max." hey, I new that yell.

I spun around and spotted her. My mother, Valencia Martinez, and next to her Ella.

"MOM. Ella." I ran and all 3 of us embraced. I looked at them. "What are you doing here?"

**Hey guys. I hope you like the chapter. By the way, here in Vega, Texas, it's SUMMER. YEAH! **

**Fly On, **

**ChyChy.**


	16. Chapter 16 Protectores de Gatos

**CHAPTER 16. Max P.O.V. Protectores de Gatos.**

What are you doing here?" I asked.

Mom Spoke. "A) we wanted to see you darling, and B) Jeb told us that the school now's where we are. But we mostly just wanted to see you."

I was shacking. I was shacking because the school now's where they were. Next thing I know I feel warm arms around me. Fang.

I calmed down slightly. I heard an oh crap. My mother was looking at me with knowing-ness, while everyone else thought I was just plain angry.

Mom grabbed me from Fang, and through me, literally in to the woods. I phased mid-flight.

When I landed I landed on 4 paws. _Paws._

(_Dr. Martinez, _**Max, **Ella )

_Max, sweetheart you need to calm down. _

**What the hell! **I looked at my tail. **Why the hell am I a cat? What's going on. Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my head? **

Max, calm down. It's just us. Mom and me, Ella. I know it's freaky, but listen to mom.

_Max, we are what the Spanish call us,_ _Protectores de Gato. Or, Cat protectors. What we do is very easy, yet very hard. We protect those we love, but not just them. We protect everyone that lives in our territory. Your territory is La Push and Forks. This was the real reason why we came. So we could be with you. Our territory is all of Arizona. _

**What do we protect the boys from? They protect La Push. **

We protect the boys'.

**How? **

_If the boys' are in danger, even with a vampire, which by the way are our closest allies, we destroy what harms them. No matter who they are. Vampire's, werewolves, and shape shifter's are not the only ones out there. We will have a bonfire tonight, so we can tell our story. _

**Yeah, sure. **

With that all three of us shifted back, get this, we still had our cloth's on. YES! Points for the cat's. I looked at mom, eyebrow raised.

"We can shift with our cloth's on, and they won't budge." She snickered. "But they have to suffer no cloth's." Ella and I burst out laughing.

"Um, Max? Can you please tell us what the heck happened?" Oh joy.

"Training is over. Billy, is it okay if we have a bonfire tonight? That way we can tell everyone what just happened." He nodded. Good.


End file.
